Estación de Combate Orbital EM-1/Leyendas
|linea = |modelo = Estrella de la Muerte |clase = Estación de combate movil de Espacio Profundo |coste = |modificado = |sistemasmod = |largo = 160 kilometros |envergadura = 160 kilometros |altura = 160 kilometros |masa = |aceleracion = |mglt = 10 MGLT |velatmos = |motor = Motores subluz 30-5 de Sepma (2) |hipermotor = Clase 4.0 |alcance = |sishiperimpulsor = Generadores de hipermotor SSP06 de Isu-Sim (123) |potenciasalida = |energia = Reactor de hipermateria SFS-CR27200 de Sistemas de Flotas Sienar . |escudo = |defensas = |casco = |sensor = |blanco = |navegacion = |avionica = |contramedidas = |armamento = *Rayo Superláser de Parabólica Cóncava (1) **Alcance: 47.060.000 kilometros *Baterías de turboláser D6 de Taim y Bak (5.000) *Turbolásers pesados XX-9 de Taim y Bak (5.000) *Cañones láser L-s 4.9 de SFS (2.500) *Cañones de iones MS-1 de Borstel (2.500) *Cañones láser SB-920 *Generadores de rayo tractor de Phylon (768) *Blásters de carga de partículas[[Death Star (novela)|''Death Star (novela)]] *Cañones magnéticos *Torpedos de protones banks *Cañones de superficie |complementos = *Cazas estelares (7.000) *Cruceros de Ataque (4) *Lanzaderas de Asalto (3.600) *AT-ATs (1.400) *AT-STs (1.400) *Naves de desembarco (1.860) |muelle = |escape = |tripulacion = *Miembros de la tripulación a tiempo completo (342.953) *Oficiales (27.048) *Tropas (607.360) *Pilotos (167.216) *Tripulación de apoyo y mantenimiento (285.675) *Droides de apoyo (400.000) *Soldados de asalto (25.984; dependiendo de despliegue) *Artilleros (57.278) *Personal de apoyo a las Naves estelares (42.782) |sistema = |planeta = |orbita = |hidel=- |tripulacionmin = |pasajeros = 843.342 |carga = |abastecimiento = |otros = |rol = *Estación de combate *Nave de batalla (Acorazado) *Carguero |era = *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión |afiliacion = Imperio Galáctico |batallas = *Batalla en la Estrella de la Muerte I *Destrucción de Alderaan *Batalla de Yavin |dueño = |construida = |primeravista = 19 ABY |destruida = 0 ABY/DBY |retirada = |ultimavista = |interes = Sala del Trono del Emperador |tripulantes = Moradmin Bast |capitan = *Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin *Almirante Conan Motti *Alto General Cassio Tagge |población = |servicios = |sectores = }} La '''Estación de Combate Orbital EM-1',Rebellion Era Campaign Guide conocida informalmente como la Estrella de la Muerte o Estrella de la Muerte I fue una gran estación espacial de combate con un diámetro de 160 kilómetros desarrollada por el Imperio Galáctico, diseñada para mantener la ley y el orden a través del Imperio con la amenaza de la destrucción planetaria. Fue conocida inicialmente cómo el Arma Definitiva por los Separatistas antes de convertirse en la Iniciativa de Desarrollo de Planetoide Expedicionario de Combate cuando el Imperio retomó el proyecto en el 19 ABY. Características thumb|left|180px|Esquema de la primer estrella de la muerte La estructura básica de la estación era una esfera del tamaño de una luna pequeña, con una trinchera de un kilómetro de ancho alrededor de su ecuador. Era la verdadera encarnación de la Doctrina Tarkin. La superestructura original planeada para la estación era 120 km de diámetro. Los 160km de diámetro del diseño final representan una revisión mark II de la superestructura. Cuando estaba siendo construida, se creía que ninguna super estacion de batalla necesitaba ser mayor de 500km de diámetro. A pesar de esto, algunos expertos opinaban que debería tener 900km de diámetro y que los diseñadores de la segunda estrella de la muerte terminaron siguiendo su consejo. thumb|Cañon destructivo de la Estrella de la Muerte I. La primera estrella de la muerte, tal como su sucesora, fue dividida en dos hemisferios, a su vez, estos subdivididos en 12 zonas de puentes controladores. En el hemisferio norte se encontraba el armamento principal de la estación, un temible superlaser. Esta arma tiene una apariencia externa cóncava de varios kilómetros. Cuando era activada, 8 diferentes rayos eran activados, cada uno, por un cristal a través del tubo acelerador de partículas, amplificados a través de anillos, Y juntándolos para formar uno de ocho rayos separados que se concentraban fuera del plato, concentrándose en un sólo punto para formar un único rayo superláser de increíble poder. El poder podía ser ajustado para calcular la destruccion de una nave, al igual que la de un planeta. La potencia para destruir naves podía ser recuperada en minutos, mientras para poder destruir planetas tardaba hasta un dia para regenerar la energía. Este superláser era suficientemente poderoso para destruir incluso un planeta con escudo de un solo disparo. Se decía que la Estrella de la Muerte comprendía ochenta y cuatro niveles separados, en fila de sur a norte. Cada nivel estaba separado en 257 subniveles. Un número nominal de subniveles se encontraban alrededor de la superficie de la esfera, abarcando los niveles en el interior. thumb|180px|left|El [[Rayo Superláser de Parabólica Cóncava|superlaser de la Estrella de la Muerte dispara sobre Alderaan.]] Las instalaciones incluían parques, tiendas y otras comodidades para la tripulación humana, así como numerosas necesidades de mantenimiento como compactadores de desperdicios, como el compactador de basura 3263827. Todo el casco del planetoide estaba cubierto con acero de quadanio. La estación de combate también incluía dos motores subluz masivos en la sección media, así como un formidable sistema hiperimpulsor. Impulsado por 123 generadores individuales a una matriz de navegación''Star Wars Technical Journal, el hiperimpulsor clase 4 era suficientemente rápido para permitir a la Estrella de la Muerte viajar miles de años luz de Alderaan a Yavin IV en sólo unas pocas horas. Todos los ingenieros trabajando cerca del altamente radioactivo motor estaban obligados a utilizar trajes de radiación para mantener el daño por exposición al minimo . El Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin alguna vez comparó caminar en el interior de la Estrella de la Muerte como caminar dentro de las Cuevas de Corips, pero con tubería de iluminación y plastiacero remplazando el entorno natural.Death Star Technical Companion'' Cerca del polo norte, una torre de cien metros fue construida y protegida casi hasta la impenetralidad por el Emperador para utilizarla como cuartel personal mientras estaba a bordo. El comando operativo de la estación tenia lugar en el cuarto de guerra, que incluía la sala de conferencias. En un momento dado, cerca de 1,7 millones de tripulantes de personal imperial (excluyendo droides) estuvieron a bordo de la estación de combate. De acuerdo a otras fuentes, la estación espacial en realidad poseía otras 5,000 baterías turboláser, para un total de 15.000. Es posible que estas estadísticas fueran meramente un intento de desalentar posibles ataques. Historia Inicios Separatistas thumb|left|200px|Los planos del Arma Definitiva dados al [[Conde Dooku durante la Batalla de Geonosis.]] Los diseños técnicos iniciales de la Estrella de la Muerte, conocida por aquel entonces como el Arma Definitiva, fueron creados por Industrias Geonosianas y llamada así por ser una estación de combate similar a una esfera capaz de destruir las fuerzas y planetas bajo el control de la República Galáctica. Poggle el Menor, líder de los geonosianos, devolvió los diseños secretos al Conde Dooku para evitar que cayesen en manos de los Jedi durante la Batalla de Geonosis. Dooku llevó los diseños de vuelta a Coruscant y se los entregó a Darth Sidious, su maestro.Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones Estos planos sería posteriormente fusionados con la visión del Planetoide Expedicionario de Combate de Wilhuff Tarkin y Raith Sienar desarrollada años atrás.Rogue Planet En el 21 ABY, a comienzos de las Guerras Clon, Sidious ordenó a los geonosianos que comenzaran la cosntrucción de la estación de combate. Cientos de miles de trabajadores gastaron su tiempo durante la guerra construyendo la estación espacial.Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary Alrededor de cinco meses despues de la Batalla de Geonosis, Dooku paralizó parcialmente el proyecto a favor del Asesino de Planetas, pero lo retomó tras la demostración fallida de este arma debido al sabotaje de Mace Windu."Run Mace Run" En el 20 ABY, 17 meses despues de comenzar la guerra, técnicos geonosianos fueron vistos en Zaadja trabajando en el diseño del Arma.Star Wars Republic 67: Forever Young En el 19 ABY, el Canciller Supremo Palpatine mandó a la Legión 501 a Mygeeto para recoger muestras de energía que podrían ser usadas en el superláser de la estación.Star Wars: Battlefront II Durante las últimas semanas de la guerra, el Consejo Separatista debatieron cómo prolongar la guerra hasta que su arma secreta estuviese finalizada.Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune Construcción Imperial thumb|200px|El [[Emperador Galáctico|Emperador Palpatine y Darth Vader, contemplan la construcción de la Primera Estrella de la Muerte.]] Tras la destrucción del Consejo Separatista, en los finales de la Guerra Clon, los gremios privados separatistas fueron absueltos por los poderes del Imperio Galáctico, incluyendo el proyecto de la estación de batalla aún no terminada. La construcción fue renovada por supervisión Imperial, de manera que se pudiera asegurar el nuevo formado absoluto poder del Emperador Palpatine.Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith Wilhuff Tarkin fue designado para dirigir el proyecto secreto en desarrollo. La creativa labor de Tarkin, y la idea planteada por ingenieros Imperiales de Palpatine, hicieron a la Estrella de la Muerte, el arma Principal del Imperio Galáctico, y símbolo suyo de temor y poder. Para poder construir el súperarma, y ganarse el agradecimiento del Emperador, Tarkin envió a Darth Vader, a liderar una Invasión Imperial a Kashyyyk, donde lograron capturar a esclavos wookiees, que pudieran ayudar en la construcción de la estación, anteriormente Darth Vader fue enviado a Geonosis por el mismo Tarkin para apoderarse de la materia prima del planeta y para reunir a algunos geonosianos que sirvieran como mano de obra para la Estrella de la Muerte.Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro Estos geonosianos y wookies serían posteriormente trasladados a Despayre, el sitio de construcción de la Estrella de la Muerte. Muchos de los fondos necesitados para la construcción, vinieron del Departamento de Exploración de Sistemas, y el Departamento de Trabajos Públicos. Sin embargo, el proyecto estaba casi listo antes de que iniciara formalmente. Aunque si bien mucha de la tecnología empleada en la Estrella de la Muerte era impresionante, el hecho de poder construirla probaba una dificultad mucho mayor a la que cualquiera hubiese sido capaz de imaginar. El proyecto inició secretamente, en un periodo aproximado a diecinueve años, pero, los protocolos de empleamientos de suministros en la construcción, y problemas, hacían que el procedimiento se hiciese más lento. Otra cosa que entorpecía los esfuerzos de la construcción&mdasdh;aunque generalmente sin éxito—saboteos a la estación. La efectividad de verdadero trabajo arduo en la estación tomó menos de dos años, e involucraba recursos de cualquier rincón posible del Imperio, para que el proyecto pudiese completarse.Star Wars Technical Journal Pero la dificultad particular observada por los ingenieros, era la construcción del masivo "superláser", el corazón principal de la estación armada. Para este momento, Tarkin ya había reunido a las más grandes mentes maestras de la galaxia (incluyendo a Tol Sivron, Qwi Xux, y a Bevel Lemelisk), y se construyó un modelo conceptual de prueba, en la Instalación de las Fauces. Este modelo conceptual se convertiría dentro de poco, el Prototipo de la Estrella de la Muerte. thumb|left|200px|La Estrella de la Muerte en plena construción. Es desconocido todavía, cómo fue que el término "Estrella de la Muerte" surgió en el proyecto. La primera referencia conocida a la denominación para el proyecto, fue un memorándum en c. 5 ABY, escrito por el Inquisidor Imperial Ars Dangor, quien reemplazó temporal y formalmente a Wilhuff Tarkin, como supervisor total de la construcción. Una vez el Ministerio Imperial de Propaganda usó el término "Estrella de la Muerte", tuvo que quedarse de esa manera. Inclusive antes de que la Estrella de la Muerte operara en su totalidad, sus bloques de detención comenzaron a llenarse de prisioneros. Opositores políticos, insurgentes rebeldes (los cuales estaban comenzando a organizarse), fuerzas de piratas peligrosas, e incluso algunos sobrevivientes de las casi extintas Fuerzas de Seguridad Realengo Naboo, los cuales habían intentado detener sin éxito el magnicidio de su Reina, así como los myriad, otros enemigos del Nuevo Orden, que comenzaron a "desaparecer" de los grupos sociales sin explicación alguna, probablemente aprisionados en la Estrella de la Muerte, pero nada de eso es factible. En el año 2 ABY, cuatro individuos que poco después se convertirían en los líderes y fundadores de la Alianza Rebelde, fueron transferidos como prisioneros a la Estrella de la Muerte: los senadores Bail Organa, Garm Bel Iblis, y Mon Mothma, junto con el anterior General Jedi Rahm Kota. Palpatine había dado la orden de traslado a los cuatro para la estación de batalla, poco después de su captura en Corellia, planeando interrogarlos y torturarlos, y finalmente ejecutarlos públicamente. Este plan fue frustrado por el antiguo aprendiz Sith de Darth Vader, Galen Marek. Galen llegó e intentó rescatar a los rebeldes, y finalmente tuvo que inmolarse al luchar contra el Emperador Palpatine, de manera que los líderes pudieran escapar de la estación.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Los soldados imperiales de la Legión 501, estaban entre aquellos asignados para la protección interior de la Estrella de la Muerte. Poco después de lo sucedido, tuvieron que confrontar una fuga masiva de las prisiones, lideradas por un pádawan recluso. Un limitado número de reos fue capaz de obtener una visualización primaria y parcial técnica de la estación acorazada, la cual fue llevada posteriormente a un centro medicinal rebelde en Polis Massa. Tras este vergonzoso fracaso, la 501 fue reasignada a recuperar los datos, y acabó con el centro médico en el paso. Los planos perdidos La historia referente a la adquisición de los planos técnicos por parte de la Alianza Rebelde, es compleja, intrincada y no se conoce en su totalidad. Aunque se debió en gran parte a varios eventos fortuitos que poco a poco llevaron a descubrir su existencia. Si bien fueron robados tres partes de los esquemas técnicos de construcción, sólo combinados pudieron dar un análisis completo y las posibilidades de un hallazgo a un cierto punto débil. Descubriendo la verdad Todo empezó por unos informes de unos Rebeldes que escaparon de una prisión Imperial, ellos informan que muchos wookiees trabajan de esclavos en un proyecto secreto. El movimiento rebelde rescató unos wookiees que iban esclavos en una nave Imperial, de la computadora de esta nave se enteraron de un convoy de 3 naves Imperiales hacia el Planeta Orron IIIStar Wars: X-wing. Se realizó un asalto a ese convoy (Batalla de Orron III) y antes de destruir las naves Imperiales, robaron unos satélites que transportabanStar Wars: X-wing. Los satélites robados fueron puestos en la base rebelde AX-235, escondida en una zona de asteroides, gracias a estos satélites se interceptó una transmisión que mostraba un holograma de la estación espacial. Por su parte, la Princesa Leia Organa también se enteró cuando en una misión humanitaria al Planeta Ralltiir, rescató a un rebelde que le dijo que realmente existía La Estrella de la Muerte. Así los Rebeldes tras saber de la existencia organizaron varias misiones para obtener los planos y así saber como destruirla. Reuniendo los esquemas En la Batalla de ToprawaEl Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza hace referencia a La Batalla de Toprawa en los títulos iniciales , la Alianza Rebelde atacó naves y bases imperiales en el Planeta Toprawa, lugar donde se diseño el superláser de la estrella de la muerte, aquí los rebeldes robaron los planos y los transmitieron al Tantive IV usando las mismas instalaciones Imperiales. Mientras Mon Mothma encargó la Misión a Datura a Kyle Katarn un ex miembro del Imperio. Kyle con ayuda de Jan Ors, su piloto, y con sus conocimientos y contactos Imperiales logró entró a la Base Imperial en Trid en el Planeta Danuta para robar los planos estructurales de la Estrella de la MuerteStar Wars: Dark Forces. Toda esta información, junto con la que unos Rebeldes profugos en la Estrella de la muerte lograron transmitir, durante una revuelta, hacia la Base Rebelde en Polis Massa, fue compilada y enviada al Tantive IV, y justo antes de que esta intentara reenviar la información al Crucero Mon Calamari Libertad el Destructor Estelar Inmortal apareció e impidió la transmisión; por lo tanto el Tantive IV se dirigió a Tatooine para buscar la ayuda del General Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. Sin embargo el Imperio logró darse cuenta y el Destructor Estelar Devastador interceptó la nave justo sobre el planeta. Batalla sobre y en Tatooine Cuando Darth Vader y la 501 hicieron una inspección en el Tantive IV no encontraron ningunos planos. En el último momento Leia, que conocía la importancia de la supervivencia de estos, los introdujo dentro del droide astromecánico R2-D2 que, junto con su compañero C-3PO, logró bajar hasta la superficie de Tatooine. Después de que Owen Lars, un granjero de humedad, les comprase a unos jawas, R2 sabía que se estaba acercando a encontrar a Kenobi. Acompañado por Luke Skywalker, el sobrino de Owen, el pequeño droide lo acabó encontrando. La Destrucción de Alderaan Después de ser capturada por Darth Vader, la princesa Leia fue acusada de espionaje y traición y llevada a la Estrella de la Muerte para ser interrogada, con el fin de averiguar la localización de la base secreta rebelde. Al demostrar ser bastante resistente a los métodos de tortura de Vader, el general Tarkin ordenó que la llevasen al comando central y la amenazó con destruir su planeta natal, Alderaan. Entonces Leia engañó deliberadamente a Tarkin, diciendo que la base rebelde estaba en el remoto planeta de Dantooine. Sin embargo, Tarkin pensó que Dantooine estaba "demasiado lejos para una demostración efectiva", y ordenó la destrucción de Alderaan mientras Leia observaba impotente. Miles de millones de personas murieron. El objetivo de esa acción fue difundir el mensaje de terror que el Imperio necesitaba para mantener a todos los sistemas planetarios bajo control, después de la destrucción de Alderaan, el emperador Palpatine dijo a la población de la galaxia a traves de un comunicado, que sentia mucho dolor por la destrucción de Alderaan, y que a los pobladores de Alderaan que se encontraban fuera del planeta cuando explotó,les iba a dar un nuevo planeta donde vivir, se cree que los alderaanianos que aseptaron la propuesta de Palpatine fueron enviados a Byss, donde les hicieron horribles experimentos, no se sabe qué sintió en verdad Palpatine ante la destrucción de Alderaan, pero si Tarkin no hubiera muerto en la batalla de Yavin, seguramente Palpatine lo habría destituido para no recibir críticas del resto de la galaxia. Batalla de Yavin Luke, Obi-Wan, Han Solo, Chewbacca, C-3PO y R2-D2, a bordo del Halcón Milenario, fueron capturados por un Rayo tractor después de que salieran del hiperespacio cerca de Alderaan y vieron a la Estrella de la Muerte. Se escondieron en varios compartimientos secretos en el buque mientras los stormtroopers los buscabn, y luego se dirigieron hasta la sala de control. Obi-Wan ideó un plan para liberar a la nave apagando el proyector del rayo tractor. thumb|left|250px|La Estrella de la Muerte es destruida en [[Yavin.]] Después de enterarse de que la princesa estaba a bordo, Luke, Chewie, y Han se dirigieron a su bloque de celdas. Se las arreglaron para salir libres a pesar de ser atacados por stormtroopers. Huyeron por una entrada de la basura, y, pese a ser casi aplastados por las paredes, R2 consiguió apagar el triturador de basura y así pudieron escapar. De vuelta al Halcón, los descubrieron una compañía de stormtroopers. Los soldados fueron distraídos por el duelo entre Obi-Wan y Darth Vader, lo que les permitió ir a la nave y despegar. Después se dirigieron a Yavin IV. Allí, R2-D2 subió los datos de las cintas y el táctico de la Alianza Jan Dodonna encontró una debilidad en la estación: un puerto de escape de gases sin blindaje que, en caso de que impactara un Torpedo de protones, se produciría una reacción en cadena y se podría aniquilar la estación de batalla. La Estrella de la Muerte se destruyó cuando estaba en condiciones de destruir la base rebelde recientemente descubierta en la cuarta luna Yavin. La estrella de la muerte fue destruida por Luke Skywalker en la trinchera, quien, con la ayuda de La Fuerza, disparó con éxito dos torpedos de protones en el conducto de escape que fueron directamente al reactor principal de la Estrella de la Muerte. Yavin IV habría sido destruido por la Estrella de la Muerte unos segundos antes de no haber sido por las vacilaciones del oficial de artillería Tenn Graneet, quien retrasó el lanzamiento a causa de su pesar por la destrucción de Alderaan, a pesar de que era leal al Imperio. Él le dijo a su equipo que no dispararan aún, y sin saberlo, le dio el tiempo necesario a la Alianza Rebelde para destruir con éxito la estación de batalla.Death Star (novela) El reactor explotó, destruyendo el estación de batalla y matando a todos los que estaban a bordo, incluyendo al Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin. Este sería un momento decisivo para la rebelión y para el joven Luke Skywalker, quien dio su primer punto en la historia galáctica. A pesar de que el Imperio seguía teniendo un poder militar destacado en la galaxia, esta gran victoria de la Alianza hizo que ganaran credibilidad y apoyo en su la lucha por la libertad de circulación. En los meses siguientes a la batalla, miles de sistemas estelares se unieron a la Alianza, lo que hizo que ganara una gran importancia en la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Entre bastidores thumb|200px|La primera Estrella de la Muerte. El juego de rol de West End Games alegó que la primera Estrella de la Muerte tiene un diámetro de 120 kilómetros. El libro de hechos Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections y la escala detallada de la estación en la película muestran que la Estrella de la Muerte tenía en realidad 160 kilómetros de diámetro. Sin embargo, de acuerdo a las declaraciones hechas por Grant McCune, constructor de maquetas en jefe para la película http://www.theforce.net/swtc/ds/#bantha, la escala utilizada en la película para la Estrella de la Muerte fue 1:180,000. La maqueta de la Estrella de la Muerte tenía 120 centímetros de diámetro, lo que indica que se pretendía que la Estrella de la Muerte tuviera 216 kilómetros de diámetro. En la producción temprana de la película original, se diseñó que el plato cóncavo estuviera en el ecuador, pero entonces se decidió que estuviera en el hemisferio “norte”. Sin embargo, este viejo diseño aun se puede ver en las animaciones cuadriculadas de los planos vistos en la película. Esto es por que la animación fue creada antes de que los diseñadores de utilería decidieran cambiarlo, quedando así un error de continuidad. La explicación de que los planos muestran una versión anterior es inválida, ya que el plan original en ''El Ataque de los Clones'' muestra la forma “posterior”. En el comentario del DVD de La Venganza de los Sith, Lucas hace un comentario de que la Estrella de la Muerte vista al final era la primera Estrella de la Muerte. Él explica que esto se debió a disputas sindicales y problemas de abastecimiento (de manera intrigante, los personajes principales del cortometraje Clerks de Kevin Smith especulan con cierto detalle sobre si los trabajadores imperiales eran sindicalizados o subcontratados. Esto puede o no, ser una broma de Lucas). Esto ha entado en conflicto con otras fuentes en el canon Star Wars, incluyendo Jedi Search y Champions of the Force. Estas fuentes explican que lo visto en La Venganza de los Sith es un prototipo de la Estrella de la Muerte vista en Una Nueva Esperanza. La continuidad retroactiva de The New Essential Chronology declara que la segunda es un prototipo experimental para que el superlaser se instale en la primera. Sin embargo, la Estrella de la Muerte que se muestra al final de La Venganza de los Sith es de hecho la primera Estrella de la Muerte. Una novela, escrita por Michael Reaves y Steve Perry, fue lanzada en octubre de 2007 y explica completamente los eventos ocurridos dentro y alrededor de la Estrella de la Muerte, durante su construcción, lanzamiento y eventual destrucción. En muchos videojuegos, particularmente la trilogía ''Rogue Squadron'', el jugador tiene que evadir muchos obstáculos y dar varias vueltas cuando se vuela dentro de la trinchera de la Estrella de la Muerte. El esquema/diseño de la Estrella de la Muerte no muestra objetos ni vueltas en la trinchera y la apariencia de la trinchera en estos videojuegos se considera no canónica. Historia no canónica thumb|right|150px|La Estrella de la Justicia. En el cómic no canónico Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope, el ataque a la estación de batalla falla y el Imperio se las arregla para alejar a las fuerzas Rebeldes. Cinco años después, la Estrella de la Muerte es renombrada la "Estrella de la Justicia" para celebrar el quinto aniversario de la derrota Rebelde y se convierte en una sede de gobierno móvil para el recién restaurado Senado Imperial. La Estrella de la Justicia viajaba de un sistema a otro, remplazando efectivamente a Coruscant como el centro del Imperio. En un increíble despliegue de simbolismo, la Estrella de la Justicia fue colocada en frente del sol de Coruscant, eclipsándolo y, por tanto, siendo considerada como un símbolo brillante de una nueva fuente de luz para la galaxia. Sin embargo, el símbolo vivió poco, ya que Yoda y R2-D2 comandaron la Estrella de la Justicia, y la usaron para atacar la Flota Imperial. Una vez que la flota fue destruida, enviaron a la estación de batalla contra la superficie de Coruscant, matando al Emperador Palpatine y destruyendo la masiva superarma. Apariciones *[[Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (novela)|Novela de Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Run Mace Run'' *''Star Wars Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith Sith (videojuego)'' *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (cómics)|Cómic de Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *[[Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza (videojuego)|Videojuego de Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza]] *[[El Poder de la Fuerza (novela)|Novela de El Poder de la Fuerza]] *[[Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza (cómic)|Cómic de Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Death Star'' *''The Lost Jedi Adventure Game Book'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars Empire: Betrayal'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *[[Star Wars (radio)|Drama de radio de Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *[[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela)|Novela de Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Skywalkers'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''Star Wars Empire 7: Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''World of Fire'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''The Guardian of Forever'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Priority: X'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''The Capture of Imperial Hazard'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Star Wars Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Small Victories'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Walking the Path That's Given'' *''River of Chaos'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *[[El Ojo de la Mente (cómics)|Cómic de El Ojo de la Mente]] *''El Ojo de la Mente'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' *[[Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi (novela)|Novela de Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''The Trouble with Squibs'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Firestorm'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Darksaber'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''The New Jedi Order'' *''Betrayal'' *''Tempest'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''A Death Star Is Born'' *''Prey'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''The Long, Bad Day'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Tall Tales'' *''Free Memory'' Fuentes * * * * * * * * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/kuat_lancer_class_frigate.jpg|cardname=Kuat Lancer-Class Frigate}} *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels' *Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''The Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''Star Wars Chronicles'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Death Star Designer'' * * * * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * *''The Essential Atlas'' }} Notas y referencias Ver también *Estrella de la Muerte (Desambiguación) *Estrella de la Muerte *Planos de la Estrella de la Muerte *Superarma *Estrella de la Muerte II Categoría:Lugares de la Estrella de la Muerte Categoría:Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Naves Imperiales Categoría:Estaciones espaciales Categoría:Superarmas Categoría:Bases militares